De l'autre côté du miroir
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: Pétunia Evans est connue pour détester sa soeur. Mais quelle est l'origine de cette haine qui a réussi à séparer deux soeurs liées plus que tout ? Quand la jalousie nous aveugle, rien ne peux nous empêcher de passer de l'autre côté du miroir.


**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Pétunia Evans, jeune femme de 20 ans, se leva de bonne humeur en ce samedi 1er juillet. En effet, aujourd'hui sa sœur Lily rentrait de son école de sorcellerie. Elle venait de terminer sa scolarité là-bas et Pétunia avait hâte de la revoir. Surtout qu'elle devait leur présenter son petit ami. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Elle ne se rappelait plus de son nom.

La jeune femme sauta de son lit avec entrain et se dirigea vers la salle de bain presque en trottinant. Après avoir pris sa douche et s'être préparée, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Elle y trouva ses parents attablés. Elle plaqua un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et fit de même avec son père avant de s'installer à leurs côtés. Elle attrapa un toast qu'elle commença à beurrer.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va chercher Lily ? demanda-t-elle.

- Son train arrive à 19h. On sortira d'ici une demi-heure avant, lui répondit son père sans lever les yeux de son journal.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir ! Et aussi de rencontrer son petit ami ! Il s'appelle comment déjà ?

- Potter ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Surprise, Pétunia laissa tomber son toast. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux écarquillés.

« James Potter ?

- Oui c'est ça. James Potter, assura sa mère en mangeant tranquillement son porridge.

- Mais je croyais qu'elle le détestait ! Elle disait tout le temps qu'il était arrogant, prétentieux et j'en passe ! »

- Il faut croire qu'elle a changé d'avis sur lui. » conclu son père.

Devant le manque de conversation de ses parents, Pétunia sortit de table et monta dans sa chambre. Elle décida de passer les lettres de sa sœur au peigne fin. Elle ouvrit son armoire et prit une boîte qui se trouvait en bas. Elle enleva le couvercle de l'objet et en sortit des parchemins. Le premier qu'elle prit datait de février dernier.

_Chère Pétunia,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir ! Comme d'habitude, je rentrais de mon tour de garde avec James. Alors que j'allais monter dans mon dortoir, j'ai senti une main qui me retenait. Je me suis tournée vers James (parce que ça ne pouvait être que lui) surprise et là, oh mon dieu quand j'y pense, j'en ai encore des frissons ! IL M'A EMBRASSEE ! J'en reviens toujours pas ! Et après, il m'a regardée et m'a dit « Bonne nuit Lily » avant de monter dans son dortoir. Je suis restée bloquée de surprise pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. OH MON DIEU ! JAMES POTTER M'A EMBRASSEE ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça ! On dirait une de ses groupies ! Mais il m'a embrassée ! Je suis aux anges ! Dire que si on m'avait dit ça l'année dernière, j'aurais nié cette possibilité. Je suis tellement contente ! Mais j'ai un gros problème ! Je dois prendre ce baiser comment ? Je paraîtrais comme une fille facile si je l'embrassai en le croisant tout à l'heure. Mais d'un autre côté, si je l'embrasse pas, il va sûrement mal le prendre. Je sais pas quoi faire ! Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas là. Tu es de si bon conseil !_

_Je te tiens au courant !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ta sœur, Lily_

_PS : Je suis IMPARDONNABLE ! J'ai failli oublié de te demander si tu allais bien ! Dit-moi, ce Vernon, il te poursuit toujours ? Raconte-moi tout ! Passe le bonjour à papa et maman !_

_PPS : C'est pas un peu cliché comme premier baiser ? Roh et puis je m'en fiche ! Je suis heureuse !_

Lily lui en parlait tout le temps ! Comment avait-elle pu oublié qu'elle aimait James Potter depuis un bon petit moment ? Sa sœur le mentionnait dans toutes ses lettres. Il était vrai qu'avec ce Vernon Dursley qui n'arrêtait pas de la poursuivre, elle avait d'autres choses à penser.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de sa mère. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier. Elle trouva sa mère au téléphone.

« Il y a un jeune homme qui veut te parler au téléphone. », lui dit-elle.

Pétunia pris le combiné des mains de sa mère qui partit préparer le déjeuner.

« Allô ? fit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

- Pétunia ? C'est Vernon Dursley à l'appareil.

- Ah c'est toi, lâcha-t-elle, ennuyée.

- Oui, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir. On pourrait aller se promener dans le parc pour admirer les étoiles et… »

Le ton séducteur de Vernon faillit faire vomir la jeune femme.

« Non désolée, le coupa-t-elle. Il y a ma sœur qui revient aujourd'hui. Peut-être une autre fois. Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha sans attendre de réponse.

'Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois mon coco, ça tu peux en être sur !' pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Dans la voiture en direction de King's Cross, Pétunia trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait hâte de revoir sa sœur et surtout de rencontrer enfin ce James Potter. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir deux ou trois fois mais elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'y faire attention. Pourtant, Lily le mentionnait toujours, même avant de sortir avec. C'était toujours Potter par-ci, Potter par-là, Potter a encore fait ça etc.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, la famille Evans arriva enfin devant la gare. Le père gara la voiture et tous en descendirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la barrière entre la voie 9 et 10. Pétunia ne tenait plus en place.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle aperçut enfin sa sœur. Elle venait de passer la barrière en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille portant des lunettes. Sûrement le-dit James Potter.

Lily se dirigea vers nous. Elle laissa son chariot et sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Après lui avoir fait la bise, elle enlaça son père avant de se tourner vers sa sœur pour faire de même.

« Pétunia ! Tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi tu m'a manquée. »

La jeune sorcière se défit de l'étreinte de sa sœur.

« Au fait, je vous présente James Potter… mon petit ami, ajouta-t-elle. James, voici mon père, Ethan, ma mère, Viviane, et ma sœur, Pétunia.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit James en serrant la main d'Ethan. Lily m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

'Poli le Potter' pensa Pétunia. Alors qu'il discutait avec ses parents, la jeune femme se mit à l'observer un peu plus en détail. Plutôt grand, des cheveux de jais en bataille, des lunettes à la monture noire, apparemment assez musclé et des yeux… elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux. De profonds yeux noisette pétillants de malice.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle crut défaillir. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle resta figée pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Tu viens Pétunia, on y va. » fit la voix de sa mère.

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de son état second.

« Oui, j'arrive Maman. » répondit-elle en observant sa sœur d'un œil mauvais.

En effet, Lily était en train d'embrasser son petit ami. Les au revoirs entre durèrent plusieurs minutes ce qui agaça fortement Pétunia.

« A la semaine prochaine, l'entendit-elle souffler à James. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Lily. » répondit-il.

Pétunia reprit le chemin vers la voiture en traînant les pieds derrière sa sœur qui commençait à déblatérer à propos de James. Elle soupira. Sa sœur était chanceuse d'avoir trouver l'élu de son cœur alors qu'elle, l'aînée, cherchait encore et toujours. Malheureusement, la seul personne qui prétendait à ce titre n'était autre que Vernon Dursley.

Elle monta dans la voiture, à côté de sa sœur. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle, tout sourire.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de James ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Pétunia fit un petit sourire.

« Pas mal, mais faudrait que j'apprenne à le connaître un peu plus avant de pouvoir donner un bon avis.

- Tu vas avoir l'occasion de le connaître jeudi prochain ! s'exclama-t-elle. Maman l'a invité à dîner tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogatif de sa sœur.

- Super. » répondit-elle avec peu d'enthousiasme.

* * *

La semaine était passée à une vitesse affolante. Pétunia ne l'avait pas vu passée. Nous étions déjà jeudi et James n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Lily était toute excitée. Elle était impatiente de le revoir. Elle n'avait cessé de parler de lui à tout heure du jour et de la nuit et Pétunia commençait à en avoir assez. Elle connaissait plus qu'il n'en fallait sur James Potter, de ses défauts et qualités (« James est tellement doué en Quiddtich mais il a un de ces ego ! ») jusqu'à « ses petites manie attachantes » (« J'adore quand il relève ses lunettes sur son nez quand il est concentré ») comme le disait si bien Lily, en passant par toute sa garde-robe (« Sa robe de bal lui va tellement bien ! »). C'est pourquoi le jour j, elle se leva de mauvaise humeur avec qu'une seule hâte : d'en finir au plus avec cette journée qui promettait d'être longue.

Pétunia ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle désirait quand même revoir James au moins une fois, ne serait-ce seulement pour recroiser ses yeux noisette qui la faisait défaillir. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à la pensée que Lily les avait croisés des milliers de fois pendant ces sept longues années.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle n'allait quand même pas envier sa sœur ? Si. Elle avait tout pour elle. La chevelure de feu de leur mère, les yeux émeraudes de leur père, un don de sorcellerie venu du ciel et un petit ami aux yeux magnifiques. Et elle, Pétunia Evans, qu'avait-elle eu ? Les cheveux blonds de leur père, les yeux marrons de leur mère, un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne du ciel et un voisin autant enveloppé qu'Obélix pour lui courir après.

Sur ces pensées noires, Pétunia sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sa mauvaise humeur empira lorsqu'elle découvrit que la pièce était occupée par Lily. Elle toqua – cogna serait le mot juste – sur la porte.

« Lily ! Je veux la salle de bain !

- Deux secondes ! » répondit-elle.

Deux minutes plus tard, Lily daigna enfin sortir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Pétunia ne supporta pas cette vue. Elle entra rapidement dans la pièce en lâcha un « merci » d'une voix irritée. Sa sœur ne s'en formalisa pas et repartit vers sa chambre en chantonnant.

Pétunia put enfin prendre sa douche. Puis elle descendit déjeuner. Elle retint un grognement lorsqu'elle vit Lily encore attablée. Elle s'assit en face de sa sœur en traînant les pieds. Sans grand enthousiasme, elle prit un toast qu'elle commença à beurrer.

Viviane entra dans la cuisine, le courrier à la main.

« Bonjour les filles ! dit-elle en embrassant ses enfants. Alors, facture, facture, encore une facture, marmonna-t-elle en triant les enveloppes qu'elle tenait. Ah ! Une lettre pour toi Pétunia ! De ton amoureux… »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe rose décorée par des petits cœurs. Pétunia soupira d'exaspération.

« Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter, Maman ? Vernon Dursley n'est pas… »

Elle fut coupée par un bruit à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna pour voir un hibou grand-duc, une lettre attachée à une de ses pattes.

« Le hibou de James ! » s'exclama Lily en se précipitant pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

L'oiseau entra et fit le tour de la cuisine avant de se poser sur la table, manquant de renverser le vers de jus d'orange de Pétunia. Cette dernière bondit de sa chaise et s'éloigna le plus possible du hibou. Elle avait une sainte horreur des animaux depuis qu'un pigeon avait eu la très bonne idée de fait ses besoin sur son sac préféré. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle aillait changer son avis sur eux.

Lily détacha la lettre avec un air joyeux plaqué sur le visage. Elle donna un morceau de toast à l'oiseau de malheur et se plongea dans la lecture de sa lettre. A la fin de sa lecture, elle releva la tête encore plus joyeuse : elle avait l'air aux anges. 'Sûrement que Mister Potter lui a écrit « je t'aime ».' A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. 'C'est d'un…' « romantisme » lui souffla sa conscience. 'D'une niaiserie.' Rectifia-t-elle mentalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

- Il confirme sa venue ce soir à 18h30 par la poudre de cheminette. Dit-moi, Maman, notre cheminée est toujours raccordée au réseau j'espère ?

- Oui, affirma Viviane, et ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ce soir, je sais déjà ce que j'ai à faire. » ajouta-t-elle alors que Lily s'apprêtait à poser d'autres questions.

La jeune sorcière, rassurée, se leva et monta dans sa chambre sans oublier au passage de plaquer une bise à sa mère pour la remercier.

Petunia retint un grognement. Elle sortit en vitesse de la cuisine en prétextant ne plus avoir faim. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier, histoire de s'aérer un peu.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu sans aucun nuage. Ses rayons procurait une douce chaleur. Pétunia était seule dans la rue. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à ce soir, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher : James Potter occupait une place importante de son esprit et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais pourquoi donc faillait-il que ses yeux noisette la hantent autant ?

Elle secoua la tête et se força à penser à autre chose. Elle tourna au coin de la rue en direction du parc. Mauvaise initiative. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle tomba sur Vernon Dursley. Elle soupira. Il ne manquait plus que lui !

« Salut Pétunia !

- 'Lut, le salua-t-elle sans enthousiasme.

- Alors c'est d'accord pour demain soir ? lui demanda-t-il en se balançant sur ses deux pieds.

- Pour demain ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas lu ma lettre ?

- Non, ça ne faisait pas parti de mes priorités ce matin qui sont, entre autres, me lever, me doucher, m'habiller et déjeuner tranquillement. » répondit-elle railleusement.

Vernon ne sembla pas avoir relevé le ton employé par Pétunia et continua sur sa lancée.

« Je comprends que tu n'ais pas eu le temps. En fait, je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi demain soir, on pourrait… »

Pétunia soupira. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris. Elle décida alors d'agir avec douceur et patience, comme d'habitude, sans s'énerver de trop. Il finirait bien par comprendre.

« Non, Vernon, j'ai autre chose de prévu, le coupa-t-elle. Au revoir ! »

Elle partit aussi vite que possible sans attendre de réponse, laissant Vernon seul en compagnie de ses espoirs.

* * *

« Pétunia ! Descends tout de suite ! Il na va pas tarder à arriver !

- Oui, oui, deux secondes ! »

La jeune femme se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Elle tira sur son chemisier puis replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle voulait à tout prix être présentable. Pour quelle raison ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment.

Après un dernier regard à son reflet, elle sortit et se dirigea vers le salon. Ses parents et sa sœur se trouvaient devant la cheminée. Lily semblait stressée. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, jetant fréquemment des regard à la pendule de grand-mère se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre et James Potter sortit de la cheminée, tout noir de suie, le sourire aux lèvres. Il toussota légèrement et sortit sa baguette. Il agita l'objet tout en prononçant une quelconque formule. L'effet fut immédiat : ses vêtements retrouvèrent leur propreté d'origine ainsi que sa peau. Se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, il se tourna vers Ethan et le salua.

« Bonsoir Mr Evans. Ravi de vous revoir.

- De même pour moi James.

- Mrs Evans, vous êtes magnifique ce soir. »

Viviane rougit sous le compliment et lui sourit. James continua les salutations avec Pétunia. Cette dernière lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête. Elle craignait d'ouvrir la bouche, de peur de bégayer.

Puis le jeune homme ce tourna vers Lily afin de l'embrasser furtivement. Pétunia eut un pincement au cœur en regardant cette scène. Elle détourna ses yeux qui commençaient à s'embrumer. Elle n'allait quand même pas pleurer pour si peu !

« Et si nous passions à table ? » proposa sa mère.

L'intervention de Viviane permit à Pétunia de s'effacer un instant afin de camoufler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Puis elle se hâta de rejoindre sa famille et James avant qu'ils ne remarquent son absence. Elle s'assit à table et maudit la personne ayant dit que « le hasard faisait bien les choses ». Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se trouve en face de Lui ?

Le dîner commença. James était bombardé de questions par Mr et Mrs Evans. Il y répondait avec franchise et accompagnait chacune de ses réponses par un sourire.

A ses côtés, Lily était rayonnante. Le courant semblait passer entre ses parents et son petit-ami et rien ne pouvait la réjouir plus. Elle participait activement à la conversation, vantant les qualités de James et relatant avec son aide quelques un des exploits des « Maraudeurs » (le groupe que formait James et ses amis d'après ce qu'avait compris Pétunia. 'De vrais farceurs !' avait-elle pensé.).

Quant à sa sœur, elle mangeait silencieusement. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence. A ce moment-là, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne voulait pas parler, préférant écouter l'échange, tout en jetant quelques coup d'œil à la dérobé au garçon qui occupait ses esprits. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir James et Lily ensemble, heureux. Elle était l'aînée ! C'est elle qui devrait présenter son petit ami à ses parents en premier ! C'est elle qui devrait être enviée par sa sœur !

Elle ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

« Pétunia, chérie, tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as dit depuis le début du dîner. Tu nous couves quelque chose ? » souffla Viviane, à sa fille, inquiète.

Pétunia sursauta et se tourna vers sa mère.

« Désolée Maman, je suis assez fatiguée et j'ai mal à la tête. Je pourrais quitter la table, s'il te plaît ? »

Mrs Evans acquiesça. Sa fille se leva et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde puis s'arrêta face à James et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ravie de t'avoir rencontrer. » lui dit-elle en retenant péniblement ses larmes.

Il sembla déstabilisé mais elle n'y fit pas attention et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine. Elle eut le temps d'entendre James murmurer à Lily un « Elle est bizarre ta sœur… ». Ces mots la transpercèrent en plein cœur. Elle laissa couler ses larmes librement tout en montant l'escalier.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva. Elle n'allait pas pleurer pour un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. C'était complètement idiot ! Et pourtant, son cœur lui soufflait le contraire.

Elle fut saisie d'une peur soudaine. Elle n'était tout de même pas… non, impossible. Elle le connaissait à peine… contrairement à sa sœur qui, elle, avait la chance de le connaître depuis sept ans.

Tiens, sa sœur ! Parlons-en de Lily ! Pourquoi était-ce elle qui était une sorcière ? Comment se faisait-il que Pétunia ne l'était pas ? Elle était l'aînée et c'était elle dont ses parents devaient être fiers et miser tous leurs espoirs. Mais non, c'était sur Lily. Elle était persuadée que leurs parents préféraient leur plus jeune fille. Elle le savait depuis que ce fichu oiseau avait apporté cette maudite lettre. Depuis ce jour, Viviane et Ethan n'avait à la bouche que des « Lily a fait ceci » et des « Lily a fait cela ». Pétunia n'avait rien dit pour préserver l'entente familiale. Mais la jalousie qui la rongeait avait refait surface aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme ressentit une soudaine envie de se défouler. Elle prit son pot à crayon posé sur son bureau et s'apprêta à le jeter sur le mur d'en face. Mais elle arrêta son geste et reposa l'objet à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » murmura-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Elle laissait la colère et la jalousie l'emporter sur sa raison, voilà ce qu'elle faisait. Elle secoua la tête et d'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Soudain, elle sortit et se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle y était attirée par une force et ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de sa volonté. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Lily avait beau n'être rentrée que depuis une semaine, sa chambre se trouvait dans le même état que si son occupante était là depuis plusieurs mois. Le lit était défait et des dizaines de vêtements le jonchaient ainsi que le sol. Sur le bureau s'étalaient des parchemins. Des plumes étaient éparpillées ici et là. Les portes de l'armoire étaient grandes ouvertes. Quant à la bibliothèque, elle était une intruse parmi tout ce désordre. En effet, il s'agissait du seul meuble correctement rangé.

Pétunia traversa la pièce en direction de la bibliothèque, toujours attirée par une force mystérieuse. Elle effleura les tranches des livres du bout des doigts. Puis elle en prit un qu'elle ouvrit à une page au hasard et commença à le lire.

A la fin de sa lecture, elle s'avança vers l'armoire. Une des portes du meuble faisait aussi miroir. Elle se regarda. Elle était dans une espèce de transe. Elle commença à réciter une incantation.

« _Montre-moi l'intérieur,_

_Montre-moi le côté obscur,_

_Montre-moi le monstre qui est en moi._ » (Note de l'auteur : cette incantation n'a pas été inventée par moi. Je l'ai empruntée à la série _Le Loup-Garou du Campus_)

Puis, elle reposa le livre à sa place et sortit en souriant. Elle venait de prendre une résolution : elle allait pourrir la vie de Lily par tous les moyens possibles. Et Vernon Dursley lui sera d'une grande aide.

Alors qu'une Pétunia complètement transformée descendait l'escalier avec la ferme intention de saboter la fin de cette soirée, de l'autre côté du miroir, la vraie Pétunia se débattait afin de revenir dans son monde.


End file.
